McClure
|tag skills =First Aid: 45% Speech: 75% Barter: 75% |derived =Hit Points: 35 Experience Points: 30 Armor Class: 5 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 125 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 1 |proto = (bureaucrat 1) |dialogue =Vcmclure.msg }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Senior Council Member McClure (also called councilman and councillor) is the spokesman of the Vault City Council in 2241. Background He is one of the most important politicians in the city, second only to First Citizen Joanne Lynette herself. McClure and Lynette often oppose each other, as McClure is more rational and less ideological than the first citizen. Around 2241, some citizens have petitioned McClure and the council to override some of the first citizen's decisions, which created quite a stir. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Solve the Gecko powerplant problem: McClure will say it is wise to repair the plant instead of killing all the inhabitants of Gecko. * Optimize the powerplant: After talking to Festus and receiving the optimization disk, the Chosen One will have to go to McClure and gain access to the Level 3 vault computer. * Retrieve the Economy Disk and deliver it to McClure in Vault City: After receiving the economy disk, McClure will say that with its help he may persuade the council to enter negotiations with Gecko to trade for their power. Other interactions * McClure can grant the Chosen One citizenship after he repairs the power plant in Gecko. * The Chosen One can tell McClure about the Redding Jet addiction problem and receive 250 XP. Then after getting the jet antidote for Doc Johnson, telling McClure about it rewards 2500 more XP. Inventory Notable quotes * "I'm not unsympathetic to the plight of the ghouls. They have certainly suffered enough..." * "I think that McClure is the only Council member in Vault City with enough brains to be able to see past his prejudices." - Brain * "From what I hear, he's the only one there that'd bend an ear about anything but Vault City's precious citizens." - Festus * "McClure and the First Citizen have butted heads several times, in fact." - Parlor Room bartender Appearances McClure appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * A cut ending would have it so that in the elections that occurred after the destruction of the remnants of the United States government, Senior Council Member McClure was to be appointed First Citizen. Under his rule Vault City cooperated with the NCR in making laws.Fallout Bible 0:Lynette: "The Vault City that I helped establish was to outlast me and continue on for many more years. In the elections that occurred after the destruction of the remnants of the United States government, Senior Council Member McClure was appointed First Citizen and I retired to honorary council member status. With my new free time, I traveled south to NCR and met the NCR President. I was responsible for much of the legislation that followed in the years between NCR and our City." * One of the threats the Chosen One can say to McClure about getting their fake Citizenship revoked after insulting him reads "Your powers are weak, old man. You are no match for me.", in reference to Darth Vader in Star Wars: A New Hope, in which he threatens Obi-Wan Kenobi during a lightsaber duel. References Category:Vault City characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters pl:McClure ru:Советник МакКлюр uk:Радник МакКлюр zh:McClure